Alter-Ego (Watcher Datafile)
ALTER-EGO Alter Ego was created by the Stranger at the same time he created Ego the living planet. Once he had created the two living planets he gave Alter Ego to the Collector to put in his museum. Alter Ego lived in his own private pocket universe alone, never knowing there was anything other then himself. Then one day Thor was thrown into Alter Ego's universe and Alter Ego discovered there were other beings. He escaped from the pocket universe and quickly learned there was another living planet, his twin brother Ego. The Stranger gave him power and sent him towards his brother knowing the two would destroy each other and hopefully Earth. On the way Alter Ego ate Thor and Zephyr, and gained some of Thor's power and knowledge. When the two planets found each other, they started fighting and Alter Ego bit his brother's eye out, but Ego used his power to destroy Alter Ego. Zephyr used her new powers to save Alter Ego and made it into a moon for Ego. The three then left the solar system in search of the living planets new destiny, as a new family. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy 2D10, Team D8 Distinctions Ego’s Twin, Former Prisoner of the Collector, Ravenous Power Sets SENTIENT PLANETOID Cosmic Senses D10, Godlike Durability D12, Gravity Blast D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Space Flight D10, Telepathy D12 SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results, unless caused by other cosmic beings, or gravity-related powers. SFX: Planetary Reserves. If Alter-Ego’s energy reserves were recently replenished, add a die to all of his Affiliations. If Alter-Ego’s energy reserves are depleted, remove a die from all Affiliations (minimum 1). SFX: ”You Must Not Be!”. Against a single Starship, Large- or Cosmic Scale Threat target, add a D8 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied to Alter-Ego. Alter-Ego only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation, even when working with Id the Selfish Moon. Limit: Rouge Planet. Count both 1’s and 2’s on Alter-Ego’s rolls as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from Alter-Ego’s pool. Limit: Unstable Orbit. Step up stress from seismic- or gravity-based attacks to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. DEADLY WORLD Atmospheric Mastery D10, Godlike Stamina D12, Terraforming D12 SFX: Egoforming. Spend a doom die to create or eliminate an equal-sized Terrain-related distinction or complication. SFX: Hostile Environment. When creating atmosphere- or terrain-based Hazards, or using an effect die to add to a Hazard pool, instead you may add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. SFX: Planetary Effect. Against multiple targets on the surface or insde Alter-Ego, for each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Protozoid Reconstitution. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress of equal size and step back physical trauma. Limit: Egosystem. Change any Deadly World power into a complication to step it back and add it to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Limit: Planetary Organs. For each D12 complication inflicted on Alter-Ego shut down a Deadly World or Sentient Planetoid power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Living Planet